Water Lilies
by GleegirWhovian
Summary: The story of Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck in a love quadrilateral. Brittany and Quinn are best friends and they are realizing that they have other needs besides friendship and they feel that they will find it in other people. Santana is hiding the fact that she is a virgin to keep her reputation as the slut in her synchronized swimming league and is dating Puck who wants more.


It was a crisp summer's day outside but all I wanted was to be exactly where I was. The clear blue of the swimming blue and the light bouncing off of it entranced me. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen well maybe the second most beautiful but the first was about to enter the water so that they really were one thing. The light was that of a dying sun that reminded me of a phoenix dying and we were all just waiting for it to die and come back to life. It was orange and the clouds around the sun glowed with a pink tinge and a purpely-gray. Being at the pool at this time of day is the best. I looked out the huge windows at the sun and the clouds around it one last time and then I swiveled in my seat to face the pool. The bleachers were already making my butt hurt even though I had only been sitting there for a few minutes. I decided that the best thing to do would be to get up and move around before the show began. As I walked I thought of how all of the girls were inside of the locker room changing into their pretty swimsuits and slicking up their hair so that it stayed in place. The most beautiful person I had ever seen was in their now along with my best friend, Quinn, changing into form fitting red, white and black swimsuits. Just the thought of seeing her like that made tingles rush across my skin. She is so beautiful but she hardly ever notices me. Besides she doesn't roll my way she is dating that Puck guy and she apparently sleeps around a lot. Of course if I had a body like hers I would want to show it off too I guess. I wish that Quinn would agree to let me into practice but she can be such a goody two shoes sometimes but definitely not all of the time. She is very blunt and talks about sex quite easily for someone who has never done the deed. She has a major crush on Puck. I personally think that he is just gastly. He is rude and uses girls for their bodies. He is also supposed to be a slut but he is open about it. His and her relationship seems to be an open one. He also has a Mohawk which I guess matches his features and he has a great body so I can't find anything wrong there but otherwise he seems like a terrible person. He is way too comfortable with his body. He wears the tightest little speedos to swim practice and is always doing those really inappropriate dances in the locker room. I'm surprised that anyone is attracted to him but I would never tell Quinn that. Actually there are a lot of things that I wouldn't tell Quinn including who I'm crushing on she would freak out and scream at me like she was my mother. I can hear her now saying "Brittany you know perfectly well that that is no way to live," and so on and I would have to agree with her and tell her that it was just a phase. I wish I could tell her but I don't think that she would be very accepting and it is nice to have my very own secret for once. At that point tears had begun to well up in my eyes. This always happened when I thought about what I could never do and would never do and what I couldn't have or more so who I couldn't have. I wiped my eyes and hung my long blond hair in a way that covered up the redness I could swear surrounded my eyes after those tears escaped. The sound of music was ringing through the air and I needed to find my seat so I could see the swimming. I walked briskly back to the seat that I had occupied earlier and that was now occupied by my purse which held my phone, money, and everything else I needed. I sat down it that terrible seat to watch the dancing in the water.

The girls were lining up on the side of the pool from the tiny tots to the girls my age. All of their suits are different depending on the rank of swimmers they were. Quinn and her swimsuits were the red, black, and white of the advanced swimmers. The tiny tots had on little flowered suits and they had little squares of fabric in their hair. The advanced swimmers didn't have the strange squares but they had on makeup that made their features stand out. Their lipstick was the shade of red that most suited the girl wearing it and they all had red glitter around their eyes. You could tell the ranks of the groups not only by size but also by how much makeup they wore and how much stuff was in their hair. They all looked lovely and I wasn't worried at all that their makeup would be smudged. Quinn had explained it many times that the makeup was water resistant like sunblock. She didn't explain why though. Either she thought I couldn't understand why or she just didn't know herself. I really hope that she didn't know because it always hurts when people call me stupid or do things that mean they think I'm stupid. It hurts especially when Quinn calls me that. She is supposed to be my friend but I guess I know that she is joking around and being mean only because she is my friend and she loves me and I love her. I saw her standing next to _her_ in the line of swimmers. Then they all, even the tiny tots, raised their right arm and leaned back on their right foot and pointed their left foot so their big toes were in front of the entire line. They were all perfectly in sync. It was beautiful. Then they all faced to the left and walked out into the hallway that led from the changing room to the pool room. Then the tiny tots came out and stood in the middle of the pool on a mark that was marked out for them. They dived in in almost perfect sync and then I t kind of went downhill. They were very cute but they were so young and synchronized swimming wasn't exactly a sport for young untrained bodies. I watched them try and do the moves they were taught and try to do them in sync but they just couldn't seem to keep it together. I have wanted to take up synchronized swimming for a while but I that I might start out like that except without the almost drowning part. My arms have grown strong from years on the monkey bars and my legs have grown strong from all of my dance lessons. I suppose that is one of the reasons why synchronized swimming appeals to me is that it is like a kind of dance with the water and I love any kind of dancing. The other groups go through their routine and then the announcer says that next we will see the advanced swimmers. They came out in their red, white, and black glory. They were all in perfect sync. They jumped into the water and started their complicated routine. They moved their legs in specific ways that I couldn't see. The water rippled and splashed. They moved their arms in different ways but in perfect sync. Then they created an underwater pyramid and just like cheerleaders they started throwing people into the water. They threw three people and the first was Quinn the third person was _her_. They all did spins in the air as they were thrown. They landed in the water and then they all formed up again and did all manners of spins and leaps in the water. Then the routine finished and they all dove under water and swan to the steps of the pool and step up and out of it as one. They lined up along the edge of the pool and the announcer called out each girl's name. There were ten members of the team. "Alicia, Amber, Riley, River, Sarah, Lauren, Tina, Karen, Quinn, and their captain; Santana!"


End file.
